The Charm of a Prince
by SnowPrints
Summary: Post Frozen: Anna and Kristoff have yet to address their feelings for each other, but a series of misunderstandings, overreactions, & poor timing may split them up for good. Will time force them to move on? Or can Elsa's efforts bring these two back together before arranged marriages and misplaced trust corrupt their last chance for love? Will it end in Kristanna? Possible ElsaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction, please be gentle! **

**Feel free to message me questions, and of course, review! I love having direct communication with other Frozen fans!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>To say that Kristoff lived in a daze for the next few hours was an understatement. His knees all but buckled beneath him as he ice skated, and the tingling sensation fluttering from his heart made his usually powerful arms no tougher than boiled spaghetti. The smile that effortlessly broke out below his slightly large nose was arguably the strongest force on his body. Seeing her chip the ice of Elsa's rink with every poorly placed step brought a warmth to his lips that not only reminded him of their kiss but seemed to advertise their intimacy to the throngs of people around them.<p>

This moment stuck out to him the most- well other than the moment when their lips actually met (but that one still felt like a dream). So dreamlike, in fact, that Kristoff began to question whether or not it had happened at all. It had been nearly two months since the day he'd been deemed Royal Ice Master and Deliverer. Fifty three days to be exact if he was counting. Which he was. Fifty three days since he'd kissed her. He was sure it wasn't a dream. Kristoff remembered what he felt and a person can't just imagine something that felt like….that. Right?

Walking through town with Sven by his side, Kristoff felt uncharacteristically torn about what course of action to take. His heart pulled him towards Anna but his head pushed him to accept that they were just friends. Friends who had happened to kiss. Kristoff ungracefully sunk to the ground with a groan and propped his back with the brick wall of the town well. Sven dropped his behind next to his conflicted friend.

"I think we scared her off, Sven," Kristoff said, rubbing his palm over his forehead.

Sven offered only a distinct expression that read, "What do you mean _we_?"

Kristoff groaned again, "We shouldn't have moved so fast! I'd only known her for two days and I had to ask to kiss her. Not that I needed more than two days to know I wanted to kiss her…but who asks a girl if he can kiss her anyway? Ugh!"

Sven sported a patient but somewhat exasperated expression as Kristoff continued.

"And she'd just gone through everything with Hans- what was I thinking? I'm just as bad as him!"

Sven snorted in argument.

"Ok, granted not exactly like Hans…or _anything_ like him but… but, I pushed her away."

Sven swung and hooked his snout under Kristoff's arm, helping the man into a standing position. Both sulking, they entered the castle gates to their current home. The arches were grand and Kristoff felt small under the intricate architecture. After leaving Sven in the stables, Kristoff made his way up the stairs, heart and head still playing tug-o-war. Somewhere his body awareness got lost in-between.

"Kristoff!" He heard Anna yell from the top of the staircase.

Snapping from his thoughts he met her eyes and broad smile with his own goofy grin. She looked down at him with her hair in classic braided pigtails. The pale green dress she wore hugged her small frame, and Kristoff noted every curve. Having to consciously take a breath, he managed, "Hey Feisty-pants. Funny running into you here!" _Expect that this is her castle….dammit! _Kristoff mentally scolded himself.

Her giggles loosened the tension that collected in his shoulders. She said, "Yea! Funny seeing you too! You've only lived here for fifty three days." Anna seemed to gently choke with the end of her sentence and he swore he heard her add a "Wait, what?" Had she been counting?

She proceeded to reach into her dress pocket and shove a handful of chocolate into her mouth. Anna smiled abruptly, causing her chocolate filled cheeks to puff like a chipmunk.

Kristoff couldn't help but laugh at her adorableness. The warmth pooling in his chest gave him courage.

"Did you want to…I mean _would_ you- would you want to do something tonight? With me. Kristoff. Me. Yea." So much for courage.

"Yes!" Anna answered before she seemed to even process his request. "Like now? Should I get changed? Like right now?" Anna shifted her weight back and forth, indicating she was ready to spring forward if their adventure were to begin that moment or backward if she had time to change into something more suitable than her house dress.

Kristoff, seemingly hypnotized by her, responded, "You look wonderful, but feel free to change if you wish." Surprisingly smooth for an ice harvester- they both noticed. Anna blushed and headed to her room.

As she retreated Kristoff's trance wore off with the realization that he had nothing planned. "And take your time! There's no rush!" He added desperately, hoping she took long enough for him to plan an awesomely romantic date. Wait, was this a date?

"This might be a date…" Kristoff whispered out loud. His eyes lit in remembrance of something. He glanced back at Anna's room to better gauge her progress, but the closed door revealed no indication.

Kristoff sprinted up the last few stairs he had yet to conquer and raced to the west wing where his room was located. Throwing open the door, he slid on his knees to the table drawer beside his bed and aggressively threw open the top drawer.

"Calm down," he coached himself.

Gingerly reaching in, he removed a dainty gold necklace that supported a small sparkling reindeer charm. Kristoff had bought it three weeks ago, hoping to give it to Anna as a gift when he asked her to be his…asked if she would…asked if they could… What's the right word for it? Kristoff didn't know, but whatever the label was, he wanted it with Anna.

He carefully placed the necklace in his jacket pocket and returned to his spot on the stairs as quickly as possible. He anxiously studied the stairs, attempting to count them and remember exactly where he was standing so that it looked like he hadn't moved. Step twenty-four? Fifteen? Jeez this was a big staircase. Taking his best guess, Kristoff stood on number eighteen and heroically puffed his chest, facing Anna's closed door.

"Kristoff?" He heard from below and behind him. Spinning on his heel he saw Anna ready to go, waiting patiently at the bottom of the steps for him. "What're you doing? Where'd you go?" She laughed at the panic in his eyes.

"Nothing- nowhere." Kristoff jogged down the steps to meet her. "Just waiting for you!"

She titled her head while the corners of her brows flicked downward for a second, but she accepted his response, "Okay! Where to?"

"Well I'm always up for a sled ride! You know I don't go anywhere without my fancy new 'Ice Master and Deliver' sled." Kristoff mentally slapped himself. Girls don't think sleds are cool.

She beamed at him only to succumb to her own blush and dropped eye contact. As she did so, Anna caught the glimmer of shiny metal hanging slightly from Kristoff's pocket.

"What's that?" She asked.

It was Kristoff's turn to blush as he realized that he'd been forced into a "now or never" situation. "Uh well Anna, I wanted to give this to you a while ago. Not too long after we…" Kristoff couldn't bring himself to verbally address their kiss.

"Yes, yes I remember," She cut him off awkwardly. Her left cheek twitched up and she avoided eye contact.

Kristoff's stomach twisted as he pulled the chain from its concealment and dangled it in front of her eyes. She went silent with wide, excited eyes that connected with his, searching for explanation.

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as he spit out random details that beat around his main point. "I mean it looked pretty in the window and you're, you know, really…so…you two had that in common. And it had a reindeer and we both really like reindeer. Well, I mean, Sven's my best friend and you, well I mean, you seem to really like him too. I mean probably not so much that you want to wear a charm of him around your neck, but I thought hey- this could remind you of me! So if you want to wear it you could. If you…so…desire." Kristoff tightened his lips, prohibiting further word leakage.

Anna's bright smile allowed two small giggles to escape, popping like bubbles as they hit the air. "Kristoff. It's adorable! I love it! It looks just like Sven!"

Anna sharply turned her back to him so that he could put the necklace on for her. Kristoff couldn't contain the sheepish look that arrogated his face. Putting his arms over her to put the necklace on, Kristoff took a step in. His chest was only inches from her back and he remembered how his hands had held her to him fifty three days ago. Had it gotten hotter in here?

Trying to conceal his shaking hands, Kristoff somewhat clumsily managed to clasp the necklace so that it hung perfectly around her neck and collarbone. She looked down and admired the charm with her fingertips. Anna quickly spun around to face him. He had yet to put any distance between them.

"Kristoff," her voice squeaked as she looked up into his caramel eyes.

"WHAT is going on here?!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have a feeling that I'm almost always going to end on cliffhangers- but I promise this story has an outline, I know where it's going!<strong>**There will be drama to come- stay tuned :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for reading! I love to know what you guys think so review if you can! Here's another chapter!**

* * *

><p>Gerda, a long time servant to Anna and Elsa, repeated herself with more emphasis, "I said WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"<p>

"Gerda please," Anna replied startled, catching her breath, "Nothing is going on! Kristoff and I were just about to go for a sled ride. That's all-"

"Princess Anna." Gerda's wrinkled face did not flinch as she hissed and motioned for Anna to step forward. Anna inched away from Kristoff to meet Gerda's commanding request for cursory privacy. "This is highly inappropriate."

Kristoff could feel his cheeks burning under the heat lamp of awkwardness. The women were only a few feet in front of him. If anything, their position under the castle arch made their words carry more seamlessly to Kristoff's ears.

"Princess Anna, it was one thing to allow this…this," Gerda took a harsh glance at Kristoff, who gave an apologetic smile to the maid as she scoffed, "…_oaf_ residence in our immaculate castle. But I simply refuse to allow rendezvous between royalty such as yourself and a commoner."

"Gerda!" Anna scolded.

Kristoff stared blankly at Gerda. His eyes lay on her bitter, haggard face but his mind wandered when Gerda spat the word "commoner" from her lips as if its presence on her tongue was poisonous. It was a simple concept really; he was surprised that he hadn't realized it before. Anna was a princess. Of course Anna was a princess! She was gorgeous and wealthy and kind and gracious and…slightly clumsy, but Anna was bits and pieces of wonderful that added up to perfection. And he was…certainly not. Not wealthy. Not perfect. And he knew for a fact that his outdoorsy looks and sandpaper-like charm were not that of a prince.

An unsettling combination of heartbreak and embarrassment infected his chest cavity. It molded a slump into his shoulders, and set free the butterflies that had been trapped in his tummy. Kristoff had been feeling such a glorious palate of emotions before this moment. Giddiness that tickled his words as he spoke, nervousness that sat in his right foot as it tapped the royal floor, and dare he say love? No. He dare not. But now all Kristoff felt was stupid. Stupid and out of place.

"Excuse me." Kristoff's voice interrupted the women's arguing. "I should go."

"Kristoff, wait…" Anna called.

"Your Majesty," He replied bowing his head, "If you need anything, I am always at your service."

The formality of the response surprised them both. Kristoff turned his back quickly to exit, unable to see that the pained expression on Anna's face reflected his own.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you warn me Sven!" Kristoff stormed into the stables. "I don't belong here. And as much as I want to belong with her….how could I do that to her! She's a princess! She's got an image to maintain, people to govern, and princes to marry!"<p>

Sven, startled by this outburst, dropped his half eaten carrot out of reach.

"There's no room for some lone wolf ice-harvester that acts like a bumbling idiot when he's within a hundred feet of her!" Kristoff threw himself onto a pile of hay forcibly and ran a frustrated hand through his sandy blonde hair. Pieces of hay lodged between strands becoming difficult to differentiate.

"It doesn't matter what I feel." He mumbled almost inaudibly. "Maybe we never should've moved in here." Kristoff surged with the sudden urge to run- to leave the castle grounds and never look back. Just leave everything behind. His new clothes, his new home, and Anna. He could do it. Could he do that?

Sven shook his snout from side to side emphatically, saying: _They want us here! They gave us a royal job!_

Kristoff stared at his hooved friend for a moment and gave a "what-am-I-supposed-to-do" look.

* * *

><p>The next few days were awkward to say the least. Kristoff had decided to stay in his new home. He had a job here and friends. Even if Anna didn't love him, they were friends and that was a relationship he didn't want to give up. The issue was that Kristoff didn't really know how to be friends with anyone. Well any person at least. Much less a girl. Much, much less a princess. How had he gotten himself into this mess?<p>

Anna asked him if he wanted to go ice skating about three days ago, and he felt it necessary to decline. Would an employee of the Queen go ice skating with the princess? No, he decided. The next day she wondered if they could go on the sled ride they had planned before. Would an employee of the Queen go on a private sled ride into the wilderness with the princess? Probably not. Yesterday she asked him if he was feeling well and if she should bring soup to his room later. No, no, no, no, no.

Finally today, as he prepped his sled for a few deliveries in town, Anna chose a different approach.

"We will be going on a sled ride today." She declared.

"Anna…"

"It is strictly business and must be done right this moment."

"What business?"

The sharp look she had been pointing faltered as her eyes enlarged, obviously looking for an explanation. "Uh….Elsa insists…that…uhm"

"Elsa insists? Does she? What exactly does she insist?" Kristoff crossed his arms and smirked.

"Elsa insists…we check on her ice castle on the North Mountain!" Anna practically shrieked with joy by the end of her sentence.

"You expect me to believe that Elsa _insists_ that I take you to the North Mountain to 'check on' her ice castle?"

"Kristoff you just repeated exactly what I said with different inflections. Yes. She does. It is the Queen's orders." Anna sounded surprisingly authoritative.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and shook his head. "As you wish Your Majesty." Stepping back from the carriage of the sled, he motioned to the front seat and bowed slightly as he did so.

Anna squealed with success and perched herself on the bench, assuming a regal posture that was obviously fake. She turned back to him, with a serious look, "Stop calling me that."

Kristoff loaded the last few packages and got into the sled. He hadn't bought her story about Elsa's orders. The truth was that he just really missed her. It had killed him to turn down her offers the past few days. He knew they were just friends, but he couldn't help the joy he felt just being next to her.

"Alright Sven!" Sven started trotting, and the sled was in motion.

* * *

><p>The first couple minutes of their trip went in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable. No, the discomfort began with Anna's first words since reaching the snowy forest.<p>

"About what Gerda said the other day," Anna started looking down at her palms, right clasping the left tightly.

Kristoff's calm composure suddenly turned stiff and he glanced at her. She didn't say any more than that. Maybe she was waiting for him to say something first? In the meantime, Kristoff managed to see a glimmer on her collarbone that hung from a gold chain around her neck. The reindeer necklace. She was still wearing it? Kristoff felt sheer giddiness bubble from his toes to his face. He was sure his cheeks burned red, so he turned from her for a second.

She was still wearing it! She liked it! Kristoff let his mind switch, mulling over Gerda's words once again.

What if Anna was only wearing it to make him feel less dumb? Maybe she didn't even know she was still wearing it. Kristoff took another glance at the innocent charm that hung by her braids. It didn't shine the way it did the first time he saw it. It looked cheap to him now. He'd spent two weeks of his paycheck on it and realized how lame this piece of jewelry must be compared to the other items she owned.

Embarrassment came in a wave again and he could feel his heart deflate. She was wearing it to be nice. Of course she was. She's Anna. He felt silly.

He ended of being the next to speak, "Look, Anna, I get it. There's no reason to feel bad about Gerda."

Relief smoothed Anna's face, "You do? I'm so glad. I was worried!"

"There's nothing to worry about! I'm ok with everything." Kristoff hoped that he didn't sound too fake.

"Everything?" Anna suddenly turned worried again. "Because there was kind of something else I want to talk about. Something…else…but not like totally unrelated to this topic."

Kristoff gave her a tight smile, telling her to continue.

"It's about…our…our" Anna seemed to be breathing heavier, "…our relationship?"

Relationship? The sudden use of the term caught Kristoff off guard and he accidentally jerked the reins bringing the sled to a halt. Both of the passengers flung forward into the snow. Sven watched as the two flew past him and he seemed to laugh at the predicament.

Kristoff arose from the dust first, rubbing his head and grumbling. "Anna?" He called.

Searching, he saw only untouched white comforters of snow.

"Your Majesty?" He called

A slight panicked sparked in his heart until he saw a trail of tiny foot prints. They led up to a large pine tree that seemed to bow to the sky, weighed down by a mass of snow.

"Don't call me that!"

Anna stood by the top of the tree, pulling down hard on the branches.

A flashback of Anna's ingenious attack on Elsa's giant snowman, Marshmallow, registered with him.

"Anna." Kristoff bit. "Don't. You. Dare."

With his words there was a simple giggle and a loud crack as she released the branches like a sling shot. It was only a second before a heap of snow assumed Kristoff's position.

Her voice was muffled by the packs of snow that surrounded his ears. From what he could tell, it was a mix of apologies and uncontrollable laughter. Sven was laughing too. From the outside of the pile a groan was heard that sound like a stifled, "Anna."

Her hands were quick to wipe away the snow. She found his left ear first, then uncovered his face and head. She left him like that for a moment and burst into fits of laughter again.

"Anna! Please. Dig me out! It's freezing and I can't move anything!" Kristoff struggled with his words as he attempted to break through the remaining layers of snow but failed. After the third try, Anna's giggles were contagious. He found himself laughing at the whole situation. It was hilarious wasn't it? To be completely immobilized by snow. To be with a girl who knew how to have a good time.

Their laughter subsided and she decided that he had been trapped long enough. She began to uncover his shoulders and arms and the top of his chest. He helped uncover his legs and gave a noticeable shiver. Anna laughed again and rushed towards him in a hug. She hooked her arms under his and placed her palms firmly on his back. She turned her head to the side and fit it comfortably under his chin and closed all space between their legs.

"I'll warm you up!" Anna said completely innocently.

Kristoff was stunned for a second and didn't move a limb. His hesitation seemed to help her realize their proximity but she was too stubborn in that moment to change her mind and retreat. It was just a hug. And he was cold!

_It's only a hug, and I am really cold._ Kristoff thought to himself before wrapping his large arms around her torso. It was surprising how much body heat such a small girl could give off. This exchange was actually really effective. Are all hugs like this?

Sven had the decency to turn around and avert his eyes. The embrace lingered long enough for Kristoff to recall what had got them here.

"So, uh, you wanted to talk about our relationship?" Kristoff murmured into her ear.

She bounced away from him immediately, turning furiously red and wringing her hands together. "I mean not really our _relationship,_ you know not that way." Anna laughed uncomfortably. "Our relationship as in our friendship!" Anna felt triumphant that she had saved herself, but Kristoff's slouched posture and downward gaze made her fidget.

There was beat of silence before Anna added, "Unless by relationship, you-"

Kristoff quickly cut her short. "No. No. Friendship! Of course Anna. We are really good…great….good great friends." Another awkward beat prompted Kristoff to turn on his heel and reclaim his position in the sled. Anna followed.

She looked rather pale and gazed down at her feet as Sven started to trot again. Trying to salvage the conversation, she spoke up.

"It's just that before Gerda came in, and then the way you reacted to her, I thought that you maybe…"

"Nah. Nooo, no way." Kristoff did not dare look at her. "Unless, you felt…"

"Nope!"

"Great!"

Anna tapped her feet on the wooden sled bottom. "You know, because after what Gerda said I thought you wouldn't like me anymore." Anna jumped on her own words, "I mean, I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore!"

He was very preoccupied with steering, she thought.

Kristoff kept his eyes looking straight, sure that seeing her face would make tears sting his eyes. "Anna," courage overtook him and he looked her in the eyes, "Do you want to be friends with me?"

Anna was slightly taken aback. This was a loaded question. She didn't know which answer was right so instead she turned it back on him, "Do you want to be friends with me?"

Anna watched Kristoff sigh and turn his attention back to the reins. He was slouching again.

"Yes Your Majesty." Kristoff said with as much energy as he could muster. "I do."

Anna frowned and slowly turned her body away from him to face forward. She raised a mittened hand to mindlessly play with the reindeer charm around her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! I've had some crazy things happening in my life! I'm suddenly moving so I have to pack up my whole life and it's been weird!**

**Thanks for the positive reviews! Just so everyone knows, the first couple chapters are meant to be full of Kristanna awkward fluff and now we are getting into the drama of things! I didn't want to just throw you into the angst before giving you any cuteness! Enjoy these 3 chapters because I can't promise 4 will be as heart warming!**

**Enjoy and review please! If you want to discuss anything or give input into the story I'm open for anything! Just message me :)**

* * *

><p>He had acted unnecessarily frustrated with her when they reached Elsa's ice castle. Anna hadn't put any further effort into the fabricated errand Elsa had supposedly sent the two of them on. She didn't even bother to exit the sled when Kristoff pulled up to the illustrious staircase.<p>

"Looks good." Anna declared, giving a small wave of her hand to indicate a finished task.

"What?" Kristoff squinted at her. "That's it? That's all Elsa wanted? We rode up to the North Mountain to wave at a castle?" Kristoff mimicked her hand gesture mockingly.

Anna did not seem in the mood to argue with him and simply nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Anna…" Kristoff growled.

The slight pout on her face and innocence in her eyes softened his heart and urged him to kiss her. Grab her face and just kiss her right there, like they had by the docks weeks ago- only better. Kristoff looked at her sternly for a moment and slowly exhaled through his nose, in a purposely audible fashion.

"You'll have to come with me into town. This trip has set me behind and I don't have time to drop you off." Without another word, Kristoff commanded Sven's reins.

The ride back into town was tense. Quite tense. He had felt bad for snapping at her. He knew it wasn't because of his schedule- when you're the Ice Master and Deliverer you make your own schedules. All she wanted was friendship. Just Friendship.

Not that this surprised him. If anything he should be surprised at himself for still hoping they'd be more than exactly what they were. Friends. Gerda made it painfully clear that they were incapable of being anything more. Kristoff was kidding himself if he thought that Anna would feel any different. Even so, their silence was beginning to consume his chest and twist his thoughts. He couldn't be mad at her for not reciprocating feelings she didn't know he had- feelings that he shouldn't be having at all.

"Hey," Kristoff choked out, turning his head to the right to look at her. Anna raised her slightly bowed head to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry for snapping at you back there. If they were the Queen's orders, I'm happy to have helped." Kristoff tried his best to sound formal, but his bad habit of rubbing the back of his neck out of nerves betrayed him.

Anna smiled and offered an adorable giggle. "It's fine." Anna sighed and mumbled, "They weren't really the Queen's orders anyway…"

"What was that?" Kristoff asked.

"What was what?"

"You know what! These weren't Elsa's orders?"

"Elsa…orders a lot of things! She's the Queen Kristoff!" Anna spoke matter-of-factly.

"Oh is she!? I had no clue! Thanks for clearing that up!" So much for formality…

"Okay! She didn't order it!" Anna confessed awkwardness apparent in her posture.

Kristoff was cautious to not let his heart flutter with hope again, just to be disappointed. "Then why did you tell me that we had to go up here?"

The blush colored Anna's cheeks rapidly and she looked downward to conceal her guilty smile. Kristoff couldn't help but beam at her. Her smile was contagious.

"Well, I didn't think you'd take me with you if I didn't have a good reason!"

"You're probably right."

"I feel like you've been avoiding me!" Anna blurted out.

Kristoff felt his lips flatten and he looked away without response.

"And I've wanted to spend time with you…and see the town! I haven't really gotten a chance to see what's going on with the shops and the actual outside world since the whole 'Summer-Winter' thing Elsa created, you know? And you go to town all the time to make deliveries. Who knows town better than you? Well who, that I know, knows it better than you? Granted I don't know that many people! Let's be honest I know Elsa and you! Sven and Olaf aren't technically people. At least I don't think they are. Are they? Either way they're my friends but you're… you are…" Anna struggled to steer her train of thought as she felt her mouth forming words she didn't want to say. Kristoff could feel her direction. D_on't say it, don't say it, don't-_ "you're my best friend!" She finished grandly, though her groan seemed to indicate some mental slapping.

The word didn't phase Kristoff this time. How many times could she beat the message into him? He understood. At least he thought he did. Anna could be really confusing sometimes.

"This whole delivery is for the bakery right in the center of town square. You'll get to see everything in one trip probably."

"Sounds great!"

Sven parked the sled by the side entrance of the bakery. Kristoff reached into the back and stepped on the loading bed.

Anna patted her hand on the top of the bench. "See this one doesn't squeak like your old one did!"

Kristoff smirked, "The old one doesn't squeak either. You blew it up." He hauled a few blocks by the door and knocked.

"I did not blow it up!" Anna insisted. "It fell off a cliff after vicious wolves chased us!"

Kristoff laughed. They'd had this conversation dozens of times. He admired the amount of conviction she still used in her own defense.

The bakery door opened. A girl of about twenty-two stood with baking flour freckling her face. Anna stopped speaking and stared at the girl. Her pale skin made her look fragile- as if her skin were literally made of cream and cloud. Her raven black hair and eyes of caramel gave her an intensity that was nothing short of intimidating. Her coloring seemed to contradict itself. She was undeniably gorgeous.

"Woah." Anna said.

Kristoff cleared his throat. Anna couldn't tell if he was enamored or frightened. "I have the ice delivery you ordered."

The girl gave a slight hair toss and motioned with her hand into the store, leading with her hips. "You can put it in the back." Kristoff gave a sideways glance to Anna and followed the girl's gesture.

Anna stayed put, facing the baker, feeling awkward under her gaze. "Hi! I'm Anna!"

The girl nodded, offering a slightly bowed head. "Princess."

"Ehhh and you are?"

"Cassandra."

"That's a pretty name!"

"Aren't you cute. The baby of our royalty."

Anna gave a stiff and slow nod of the head in recognition, unsure of how to respond. She hoped Kristoff would be back soon.

* * *

><p>Kristoff dropped the last block of ice into place and headed back to where Anna stood in the doorway. He came up behind their conversation.<p>

"How Charming." Cassandra said. Somehow her tone emitted a type of sincerity that any normal person would consider fake.

"Oh! This?" Anna followed Cassandra's gaze to the necklace Kristoff bought her, "Yes! Kristoff got it for me! Isn't it great!"

Kristoff scrubbed his face with the palm of his hand, still embarrassed his unrequited feelings and blatant unworthiness hung shamefully from her neck. Time to butt in.

"It was nothing really!" Kristoff interrupted.

Anna frowned.

Cassandra gave him a pointed look as she surveyed him up and down. She decided on a smirk and met Kristoff's eyes. He squirmed. Was she coming on to him?

Anna frowned harder.

"So you two aren't-"

"No! We're not…I'm not…heh" Anna stumbled lamely, too eager to recognize herself as a part of the conversation.

"Oh." Cassandra acknowledged Anna, but then turned her full attention to making eye contact with Kristoff. "Good."

Kristoff felt uncomfortable and slithered out of the bakery as best he could, bob and weaving to avoid her arms and hips.

"I'll be sure to put in another delivery really, really soon." Cassandra winked. "Your highness."

Anna had never heard some give that phrase such and ironic tone. Who did this girl think she was?

Kristoff looked down at Anna's puzzled face and laughed. "Come on your highness."

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to get in one more chapter before I move because once I do, I'll be super busy and working every day!<strong>

**So please review! I know this was a little on the shorter side, but I had to cut it off here or it would be insanely long! The next chapter is definitely something to stick around for.**

**-SnowPrints :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"She was totally flirting with you." Anna nonchalantly commented on their recent encounter with Cassandra at the bakery.<p>

"Who?" Kristoff scrunched his face in confusion as he parked his sled outside the entrance to the castle.

"You know who, Kristoff!"

"The baker woman?"

"Of course her! Cassandra. She liked you."

"She did?" Kristoff raised his eyebrows. His response to seemed to lack the level of disgust that Anna was looking for.

"Kristoff, sometimes you can't see the things that are right in front of you! Honestly!"

Anna's statement grew deeper and deeper in meaning for every second of silence that passed following it. She hadn't meant it in the way she now realized that it could be interpreted. Just because they were talking about a girl having romantic feelings for Kristoff didn't mean that Anna was that girl…even if she was coincidentally standing right in front of him.

Kristoff looked down at Anna, who seemed to be standing almost too firmly in her spot. It was like she was afraid to move or something, even though she couldn't help but fidget under his stare. It wasn't a complete surprise to have Anna confirm that Cassandra had been coming on to him. Kristoff wasn't completely oblivious- well at least not as much as his used to be. Since he became involved in an official royal occupation, some women in town had shown him random admiration. Kristoff had never given it much worth. He always thought these people were too concerned with status. But now Anna was saying something.

_Okay Kristoff, _he coached himself, _Think about this one. What is Anna saying? That the baker lady liked me. So? I can't see the things right in front of me? That's not true. I can clearly see Anna standing here, two feet in front of my face! She looks kind of angry, maybe a little worried, she's biting her lip- God she's adorable- Stop Kristoff. Princess. Ice Harvester. Princess. Ice Harvester. Is she blushing? Why…_

"Anna…are you jealous?" Kristoff blurted before really thinking about the implications of his statement.

Anna quickly and feverishly tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear. She looked like she'd just gotten the wind knocked out of her. Kristoff's instincts told him to move forward and hold her hand, but she spoke before he could.

"Jealous! Kristoff! Ooooofffff what?" Anna laughed unconvincingly. Her rosy cheeks turned bright red as the color traveled throughout her entire face.

"I'm not sure you just seemed upset that-"

"Look, Kristoff," Anna seemed to regain control over herself. "Do you…do you, you know, like her?"

The words were rushed and awkward as they stumbled from her mouth. Kristoff wasn't sure if she was simply curious, or if she was rooting for a specific answer. He didn't answer her because he didn't know how. Did he like Cassandra? No. The answer was no. He knew that much. But he wasn't sure which answer Anna wanted- and he sure as anything wanted to get it right. If he said 'no' then maybe she would be overjoyed, jump into his arms, and they'd share an amazing kiss that'd give him proof that true love exists. Or maybe she's trying to play match maker. If he said 'yes'- it'd be a lie- but he would know for sure if she was jealous or not. Would it make her sad? That's not what he wanted. Or maybe she'd be happy, because they were actually just friends and friends like to see friends romantically happy. Is that a stretch?

Whichever answer Anna wanted, Kristoff didn't have a chance to guess. He'd taken too long to reply, and she interpreted his hesitation in a negative way. Her eyes brimmed with tears. Kristoff felt his heart crack at the sight of her. What was going on?

"Ok. I get it." Anna immediately ran into the castle, heading straight for the stairs that led to her bedroom.

"Anna, what!? Wait!" Kristoff turned on his heel and followed her.

Even for someone as emotional as Anna, this seemed out of the ordinary. He reached her bedroom door just as she attempted to slam and lock it. The door waivered ajar as Anna used her entire body weight to force it shut, even though she was no match for Kristoff's strength. Kristoff slowly pried it open, over powering her. He easily slipped into her room and she plopped onto the bed in frustration.

"Anna," Kristoff offered gently, kneeling by her, "please tell me what is going on. What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

Anna sniffled in response and looked away from him. Kristoff wanted to reach up, brush a tear from her face, and move her braided pigtail behind her shoulder so they could see each other better. And before he could convince himself not to, he did. Kristoff lightly brushed his calloused thumb over her cheek and wiped away a tear. He took his time brushing her braid back, memorizing the way it felt to touch her. Kristoff felt her shiver and he pulled back promptly, afraid he'd made her uncomfortable. She looked back at him with big, sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" He pleaded.

"You're shutting me out." She whispered.

Startled, Kristoff jerked his head back. This was the last thing he was expecting her to say. "Shutting you out!? Anna, I would never….Anna look you know I really…care about you." Real convincing.

"It's just that ever since us…since we," Anna turned a flushed red again, "kissed…I feel like things haven't been the same."

Kristoff felt every cell in his body jump at the mention of their kiss. She had just addressed it. Her words brought a sense of reality. Kristoff couldn't help his smile.

"They certainly haven't."

"And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry?" Kristoff smile dropped.

"Because we're friends and it made things weird. I shouldn't have pressed it."

Kristoff felt desperate to make her understand. "Hey, hey, Anna, I was a part of it too. I also made the decision to kiss you."

Anna shook her head and teared up again. "But now you don't even feel comfortable enough to tell me when you like a girl!"

Kristoff was so confused. Were they still on the baker thing? What were they even talking about now?

"Huh…?" Kristoff managed.

"And...you're shut…ting me …out!" Anna squeaked through sniffles.

"No!" Kristoff engulfed her in his arms in a firm hug. He then pulled back from her, hand on her arms, ready to explain himself and set things right. "Anna it's not what you think! It's just that when I met you I'd never really had an actual human friend." He laughed uncomfortably. "So…when it comes to…romantic…matters I just don't really know how to…conduct myself." Smooth Kristoff, smooth. "I was just a really lonely person. Not really lonely. Just alone. A loner, if you will, sort of. But that was all before I met you, Anna!"

"I understand Kristoff." Anna said, standing to face him.

"You do?" Kristoff sighed with relief in his shoulders.

"Of course. Which is why I'm so happy that you and Cassandra are a possibility now. She has really pretty hair."

"Wait, what?" Kristoff felt like he had been punched in the face. What was so important about this baker girl that had Anna so hung up? "Anna! No, you don't get it!" Had his voice risen?

Growing increasingly frustrated, Anna answered, "What don't I get Kristoff?! If you don't talk to me then I have no idea what's going on!"

"Anna I don't like the baker!" Cassandra wasn't the first one to make eyes at him! Maybe that's why Anna was so confused. She needed to know! He'd tell her, and she'd finally understand that she was the only one who could cure him of his loneliness.

"You- I- I…I can't do this!" Kristoff suddenly remembered his place. Of course Anna would think he liked the baker. It isn't farfetched to think an ice harvester and a baker could make a good life together- certainly more realistic than an ice harvester and a princess. He would only make her feel guilty if he told her that he loved her. She'd be sorry that she couldn't feel for him what he felt for her. What was he expecting? That a beautiful, kind-hearted royal would take a few sled rides with an orphaned, troll-raised brute and fall for his endless supply of ice? Ridiculous.

"Can't do what Kristoff?!" Anna pulled him back into their argument.

"Anna, you have it all wrong. Cassandra isn't the only woman who's hit on me! At least one woman makes a pass at me every day at work!" Did that make it better or worse? Kristoff cringed.

"OH, WELL, EXCUSE ME. I had NO idea you were such a hot item!"

Worse. Definitely, worse.

"Anna I just can't talk to you about this stuff!" She looked like a wounded puppy at his words, but he was too frustrated to stop and so was she. The hole deepened.

"Can't?! Or Won't?"

"Your highness-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Anna, I am your employee! You are the Princess of Arendelle. It's inappropriate for me to even be in your room right now!" Kristoff was honestly trying to reason with her, but his tone of voiced seemed patronizing.

"Get out." Anna hissed.

He had never seen her so angry. So hurt? He couldn't tell the difference right now and it made him nauseous to see her like this- even worse because he had done this to her. He'd lost the ability to yell now.

"What?"

"Get out Kristoff. And don't come back."

"Anna-"

"I've spent my life being shut out by the most important people in my life and I won't have it any more. It is my turn to shut you out. So, leave."

Kristoff felt suddenly that the air had thinned. His breaths were shallow and painful. His eyes begged her to consider her words. She could not stand the intensity of his gaze and stubbornly turned her back. She escaped his eyes, but also hid her sobs.

Kristoff whispered, "If this is what you want…"

"It is." Anna spoke definitively.

His heart felt strangled, he hadn't blinked for at least a minute, and he felt like he might fall apart. With a superficial bow, which he knew she would not see Kristoff took his last look at her.

"Your highness." He offered in parting. He backed out the doorway and she turned her head slightly to watch him go out of her peripheral vision. Their eyes met for a split second. The door clicked shut.

Alone in her room, Anna sunk to the floor and cried.


End file.
